Atlas
by GirlonFire23
Summary: Marigold "Mari" Everdeen is the older sister of Katniss and Prim. She has the extreme misfortune of being reaped in the 65th Hunger Games. She meets Finnick Odair and later makes an alliance with him. Who knows how this will go? (Annie doesn't exist in the story)
1. Chapter 1

Full Name: Marigold Imogen Everdeen

Nickname: Mari

Age: 14

Family:  
Katniss  
Primrose  
Mr & Mrs Everdeen

Personality:  
Loyal, Not very sociable, Determined, Courageous

Looks:

Looks like Nicola Peltz

Eye: Brown/Green

Height: 5'5


	2. Reaping Day

Today was the most dreaded day in the district. It was the Reaping Day, a day where a child age 12-18 are chosen randomly to fight to the death in an arena of an unknown terrain. Kids from my district rarely get out of that arena alive, there's only two victors from my home district of 12. Haymitch Abernathy and there was another victor who died a little while back. Like I said, it's rare.  
I woke up a little before eight to go hunting with my dad. My little sister Katniss likes to go with us but my dad thinks she's too young to actually go hunting. Since she is only six. I woke up to the light shaking from my dad to wake me up.  
"It's time to go,Mari. If you want to skip it today because of well...you know what today is. Then, thats fine, I can go alone." He said.  
"No,no. I'm getting up." I told him, sitting up from my spot on the bed, careful not to wake up Katniss.  
I have another sister, Primrose. She's only two and refuses to sleep in another bed other than one with my mother or father in it. I got out of bed, got hunting clothes from the drawer. I quickly got changed and ready and we headed out without Katniss, I figured she could use the rest today.  
The forest was especially gorgeous today. A shame since I could get reaped today; It's my third year of eligibility, I'm fourteen. I got my bow and sheath of arrows from a trunk of a tree. My father repeated my actions and we both loaded our bows. The first animal to be caught this morning is a deer, quite a catch.  
"Do you want to get this one?" My dad asked.  
I nodded in response and shot an arrow into the animal's eye. We got the animal and headed home, since there was only an hour until the reaping started. My dad put the animal in the kitchen to be kept until after the reaping. Assuming I wouldn't be reaped. I got cleaned up and changed. I've been wearing this dress since I could fit in was my mom's when she was younger. Speaking of my mom, she did my hair. It took about thirty minutes to get ready. I walked downstairs to see my sisters dressed.  
"Well, don't you two look gorgeous." I said with a sad smile on my face. They were dressed so well for a tragic, cruel occasion.  
"You look pretty too, Mawi." Katniss replied, she couldn't pronouce her "r's" yet so she sounded adorable when she said my name and Prim's.  
Prim was giggling and clapped at my outfit. Quite the excitable one she is. Then, we all headed to the square, where the reaping was going to be held. I strayed away from my family when it came time to get my finger pricked. As if I want to be signed up for this cruel punishment for rebelling. They only want to keep track of the population, to make sure none of us got away from their oppression. When the lady pricked my finger, I jumped at the sudden pain.  
"Next." The lady said, bored. She must of gone through hundreds of kids today.  
I went to my age group and waited for the reaping to start...and end. I desperately hoped my name wouldn't be called, I know it's selfish. But, in situations like this, you have to be a bit selfish.  
"Hello,hello. And welcome to the District Twelve reaping of the 65th Hunger Games!" The escort, Callum said. He expected a big applause but all the sound that was made was a cough from a peacekeeper. I suppressed a fit of laughter.  
"Time to pick the girls", Callum said, reaching his hand into the bowl, "Marigold Everdeen!"  
Panic and shock was surging through my mind when I heard my name called. This couldn't be, this had to be a mistake. I realized that I was standing there blankly, a few kids shoved me forward so I could go. Assholes.  
"There you are Marigold!" Callum said when I finally got up to the stage, "Now for the boys."  
He reached his hand in the bowl and opened up the name card. "Jasper Flint." He said. I recognized the name immediately, he was only a year older than me and lived next door. He's a mean, pretentious guy. He acted like he was the greatest just because his family are merchants.  
"Please give a round of applause for this years tributes!" Callum exclaimed, but there were no applause.  
What was he expecting? We're not a career district. Jasper and I were ushered into the Justice Building where we were put in separate rooms to say goodbye to loved ones. My family were the first to enter.  
"Mawi please don't go!" Katniss pleaded as she hugged me tightly. Prim did the same.  
"It's okay, Kat. Don't worry, I'll be home soon." I said, hugging them back. They pulled away tearfully so I could hug my mom.  
"Mom, its okay. Don't cry...Don't cry,"I told her. I wasn't all that close with her, but now I wish I was.  
I pulled away to hug my dad, who was holding back tears but failing. He hugged me so tightly that I could barely breath. I was much closer to him than my mother. When he pulled away he talked strategy and told me to grab a bow if I could get one. Ten minutes later, a peacekeeper stormed in.  
"Your times up." He said roughly as he ushered my family away. I crashed down on the couch in tears.  
The last people to see me were the Hawthornes. Gale was only two years older than Katniss but he acted so mature and tough. But, he was a giant goofball, as a kid his age should be. This visit went the same as when my family came in. We hugged and cried, talked strategy with . When the ten minutes passed, they were ushered out as well.  
"No more visitors, its time to go to the train station." A peacekeeper said. He grabbed my arm and took me to a car to be taken the train station.

On the train, Jasper and I sat in silence as we waited for our mentor, Haymitch. A drunk who made a fool of himself every year. This was going to be a long train ride.  
"We're not going to be in an alliance, just so you know." Jasper said rudely.  
"Why would I want to be in one with you anyway?" I replied just as rudely.  
"Because I can save your life. Surely a girl can't win, a strong man like me will win." He said. He was a scrawny as a stick and can barely pick up an empty box.  
"I'll be fine, you ass. Unlike you, I can use a weapon." I told him, rolling my eyes.  
He scoffed when Haymitch entered the room. He held up his hands and laughed bitterly.  
"Well,well. Congratulations." He said, plopping down on the seat in front of us. He was drunk, I could tell. He reeked of alcohol.  
"Our lives are in _your _hands?" I said, regretting how rude it sounded.  
"Your damn right it is, sweetheart." He said. "You're going to be grateful to me, I just might save your life in that arena."  
"I don't need a mentor." Jasper said. What an idiot.  
"Your wish is my command." Haymitch said with an amused tone in his voice. Jasper snorted and walked out.  
"Okay, so what should we do when we get in that arena?" I asked.  
"Run, hide and wait for your imminent death." He answered. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a bucket of water and threw the water in his face.  
"Whoa whoa!" He exclaimed.  
"What should I do when I get in that arena?" I asked again, a sharper tone in my voice.  
"Run as far away from the bloodbath as possible. But if you get a safe opportunity, grab a weapon or two." He told me.  
Then he got up and mumbled, "Cold-hearted bitch..." as he walked out.

The next morning, I went to the dining car to eat.  
"Well, look who's up." Callum said, running up to me and giving me a hug. Alright, thats not weird or anything. I got away from his embrace and sat down at the table to eat. I refused to look at Haymitch or Jasper in the eye.  
"Good morning to you too, ray of sunshine." Haymitch said sarcastically.  
"Don't mind her, she's always this cold and bitchy." Jasper said with a smirk.  
"Hey Jasper, when you step off that platform in the arena, try not not trip over your own arrogance." I told him.  
Haymitch laughed and said, "What a spitfire. I like her."  
Jasper mumbled something and walked out of the car. I ate and listened to Callum's rambling over the Games.  
"Speaking of which, we should watch the reapings from the other districts." Haymitch said, saving me from boredom. We all, minus Jasper, walked into a separate car to watch them.  
District 1's tributes looks terrifying. The girl,Brita, had claws for fingers. She's 16. The boy,Quentin, had a blue mohawk and had a menacing glare. He's 17.  
District 2 was less but still scary. The girl,Rowan looked like she wanted to murder everyone. The boy, Wyatt had the same glare. They're both 18.  
District 3's tributes were average. They didn't look like they could do damage like the first two districts.  
District 4's tributes were average, at least the girl was. Finnick Odair, who was my age, looked charming. Not to mention completely gorgeous. I want to try to make an alliance with him.  
The rest of the tributes looked either menacing or average.

These games are definitely going to be memorable.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mari! Mari! Wake up!" Callum screeched.

"What?" I snapped, waking up from a nap on the train.

"We're here!" He said excitedly.

"Where?" I asked.

He scoffed and said, "The Capitol, of course!"

I huffed and looked out the window. It was beautiful, except for the sea of oddly dressed people waving at the train as if it were going to save their lives. I stifled a laugh and waved back. They laughed with delight.

"So, Finnick Odair, huh?" Callum asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow and narrowed eyes.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I saw the way you looked at him last night. You have a crush" Callum replied.

"I don't like , I don't have time for crushes. I have a family to go home to. To win for." I snapped.

"Mmmm…Hmmm. I bet before the Games even start you two will be together! Adorable!" He exclaimed before walking out of the room.

Adorable my ass. I don't have time to get a boyfriend, especially not here. I groaned and walked out of the train with Jasper, Haymitch and Callum to our floor in the building.

It was noon when Callum ran into my bedroom.

"It is time to get ready for the Tribute Parade!" He said, excitedly.

As he said it, a small group of people came into my room. The Prep Team, I guess. One hurried me to a chair and started waxing my legs while another did my arms & eyebrows.

"You are going to look beautiful." Another said.

"No time for chit-chat, Perla." A guy on the team said.

"Just trying to be friendly, Kellen." Perla replied.

It took about twenty minutes to get me ready for my stylist. Speaking of which, he strutted in holding a bag that must of held my clothes. He had dark hair and blue eyes and dyed light blue skin. He was wearing a green suit, also.

"Hello, darling. I'm Titus." He shook my hand.

"I'm Mari." I said, quietly. I was never a sociable person.

He chuckled and motioned for me to stand up. He took a black gown that had red/orange flame designs on it. It was beautiful. My makeup was done to match it. Titus helped me put the dress on, I felt a little weird undressing then getting dressed in front of him.

Titus clapped his hands and grinned,"Showtime. Remember, you're from District Twelve. Be strong, be fierce."

In the elevator on the way to the parade, Jasper was wearing a similar outfit to my own. Except, his outfit was a suit. He insisted on ignoring me, which was fine by me. If he said one more sarcastic comment to me, an arrow is going in his eyeball. Finally, we stopped and got off. I hurried off so I didn't have to spend another awkward moment with him. But, I wasn't watching where I was going and I hit into someone.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Its fine, love." Someone said, they put their hand out for me to take.

I looked up to see Finnick Odair, standing there with a smile and a hand out.

I took it and smiled at him, "Thank you,Finnick."

He raised an eyebrow slightly, "You know my name?"

I blushed and said,"Oh I -uh watched the reaping and I recognized you. I'm Mari."

"I know who you are,Mari." He said,"I watched the reaping."

I would of said something but I was interrupted by Jasper, of all people. Of course.

"We have to go on the chariot,Mari." He said. There was some kind of glare that he threw at Finnick. What the hell…was he jealous or something? I raised an eyebrow and nodded. Jasper helped me on the chariot and actually smiled at me. He treated me like an asshole my entire life and now he decides to make a change? Better late than never, I suppose.

The chariots started moving and soon enough, we were out of the Training Centre. Our outfits started glowing and catching fire until there was no spot on the outfits were there wasn't fake fire. The crowd went crazy, screaming and clapping in delight. It was very overwhelming, and ridiculous at the same time. I wonder what my father would think of this. Thinking of that made me want to burst into tears but I had to keep my composure. I had to be strong and fierce. I kept my head up and my shoulders back, occasionally waving to spectators.

When the parade finally ended, I was getting off the chariot when Jasper held his hand out to help me.

"I'm fine." I snapped. I saw the hurt that was written across his face but I almost didn't care. I wasn't here to make friends. I needed to get home to my family.

"Yikes, remember never to piss you off." A voice said behind me. Finnick.

I turned around and smirked at him, "That would be a very big mistake if you did."

He smirked back and said, "All of the tributes are underestimating you. But, I know better. Are you interested in an alliance?"

I snorted and said, "I too, know better. Being in an alliance with a Career gets you killed."

His eyes softened and he smiled, "I'll convince you."


	4. Training

I was woken up by someone poking .

"Come on,love. I don't like to be kept waiting." The voice said.

Finnick. Why the hell is he here?

"What do you want? I told you I don't want to be in an alliance with a Career." I told him while sitting up on the bed.

"Listen, I get that whole independent girl thing. Where you want to prove you can take care of yourself. But, no offense, you'll probably die within the first day. You need , thats not why I'm here." He said, hovering over me.

I scoffed and glared at him, "I don't need you. I can find another person to be in an alliance with. Why are you here?"

"Because, I'm trying to be a friend to you." He answered, his voice was softer.

"I'm not here to make friends, Finny." I told him.

"I get it, but shouldn't we get as much happiness as we can right now? Did-Did you just call me Finny?" He said, the tone in his voice got a hint of annoyance and amusement.

"Yes, I did. Finnick is too formal and Finn is just too predictable of a nickname for you. Finny is what I'm calling you for now on. I also agree with you, about the happiness." I answered with a small smile.

"How did you get in here anyway?" I asked with a slightly sharp tone in my voice.

"Your eccentric escort let me in. He's very keen on getting you as my ally…and more." He answered, he blushed when he said the last part.

"Callum is like that and now if you would be so kind, please get out. I want to change." I told him.

"Ah, no. I think I'll stick around for that." Finnick said with a small smirk playing on his face.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him out. He laughed and finally walked away to the dining area. I closed the door to change. After I changed and looked presentable, I walked to the dining area to see Finnick trying to engage Jasper and Haymitch into a thrilling conversation about knots to no avail. When I walked in, the conversation stopped and Finnick pulled a chair out for me. I sat down and started eating. Haymitch mouthed a thank you to me and I smiled. Finnick's mentor,Mags was also here. She seems like a nice woman.

I don't know what the hell Jasper has been smoking because he's been unnaturally nice to me. I think the whole aspect of the games is changing him. Whatever it is, its a refreshing change. He's actually treating me like a human being instead of dirt at the bottom of his shoe. Hopefully this lasts through however long I survive through the games.

"So, today is training day. Make sure you don't show your weaknesses or your best abilities." Haymitch said.

"Then, what are we supposed to do then?" Jasper asked.

"Just show off your most average skills. Like knotting,starting fires, stuff like that." Finnick answered for Haymitch. "I'll just be showing off knotting."

"I don't have any skills to show off." Jasper complained.

"Its your fault,not ours." Finnick said with annoyance in his voice.

"Oh shut the fuck up,Odair." Jasper snapped.

Then, Mags slammed her glass on the table. She glared at Jasper and Finnick and they both sunk into their seats.

"So, um I think I'll practice snares." I said awkwardly to get rid of the tension.

"How do you know how to make snares?" Haymitch asked.

"A friend of my family, taught me." I answered, suddenly going quiet.

Talking about anything from home made me sad, I know that I might not make it home. But, I have to make it home, I have to.

The training area was _huge_. There were separate stations set up. I saw archery, knife throwing, swords, and others. When I saw archery, I desperately wanted to go over there but I remembered what Haymitch said. I reluctantly went over to the snares and ditched Jasper.

I starting setting up the trap when I felt someone watching me. I turned around and saw both of the District 1 tributes watching me with amusement.

"What a joke." I heard Brita say.

"She can't wield a weapon? Typical for 12." Quentin said.

"She's first." Brita said to him.

First for what? Her first kill? Great, I did absolutely nothing to these people but they're already plotting to kill me. I finished at the snare station and walked over to the station where they were starting fires. But, I was stopped by someone grabbing my shoulder. I whipped around expecting to see one of 1's tributes. But, it was Jasper who stopped me.

"Shoot arrows." He said.

"But Haymitch said not to." I answered.

"This might save your life, shoot." He said before walking to the sword station.

Why the hell did he care? Maybe this is part of his new personality. I walked over to the archery station making sure Brita and Quentin were watching. I picked up a bow and arrow, loaded the bow and aimed. I heard Brita snicker and whisper something. I shot the arrow and it landed right at the heart of the target. I turned around to smirk at them and walked off.

What I didn't expect to see was Finnick glaring at me. He was about to say something when he changed his mind and walked out of the training area.

That afternoon was the private session. I knew exactly what I was going to do, but why did I still feel fidgety? It took about an hour until it got to 12.

"Jasper Flint." The intercom said.

"Good luck." I told him.

He just smiled and nodded. I waited patiently for my name to be called, and soon enough it was.

"Marigold Everdeen." The intercom said.

I breathed deeply and walked into the room. I stopped in front of the gamemakers.

"Marigold Everdeen,District 12." I told them.

They nodded and the Head Gamemaker signaled for me to begin. I picked up a bow and arrow, I loaded the bow and aimed. I took a breath and shot the arrow. It landed right at the bullseye. I did this again about 15 more times before the ten minutes was up. I everything away and practically ran out of there.

That night, the scores were being announced. I tuned out and only listened to a few names. Both of 1's got an 8. 2's girl got a 8 as well, 2's boy got a 9. I didn't listen to 3s, but Finnick got a 9 and 4's girl got a 7, low for a Career. I didn't listen again until Caeser got to 12. Jasper got a 5, low but not that bad.

"Marigold Everdeen, with a score of….12." He announced.

Everyone in the room gasped and they were all excited. But not me, I was horrified. I knew Brita was watching the scores, she was going to come after me. She's going to kill me.


End file.
